The present technology relates to a memory element and a memory apparatus.
In an information processing device, a high-speed and high-density Dynamic Random Access Memory (DRAM) is widely used as a random access memory.
However, the DRAM is a volatile memory that loses its information when power is removed. Accordingly, a non-volatile memory that does not lose its information is desirable.
A Magnetic Random Access Memory (MRAM) that records information by magnetization of a magnetic material has been regarded as a possible non-volatile memory, and has been developed.
Recording is made in the MRAM by switching the magnetization using a current magnetic field, or directly injecting spin-polarized electrons into a recording layer to induce magnetization switching (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-193595).
Among them, spin injection magnetization switching that a recording current can be lowered as a size of an element is decreased is paid attention.
In order to further miniaturize the element, a method of using a perpendicular magnetization film where a magnetization direction of a magnetic material is directed perpendicularly (For example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-81215) has been reviewed.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-193595 discloses an equation of a switching time of a spin injection magnetization switching element using a perpendicular magnetization film.